


stall me, call me up, or break me in

by ddaydream



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, or: dream falls hard too, or: george falls hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaydream/pseuds/ddaydream
Summary: Dream.It’s such a perfectly, stupidly ironic name. Heislike a dream, like someone George couldn’t have come up with no matter how hard he tried to imagine them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 291





	stall me, call me up, or break me in

**Author's Note:**

> fic title is from stall me by p!atd  
> this is my first dream team fic so sorry if i fucked smth up :') hope it's okay anyways!!

His name tag is hovering right in front of George’s face, taking up almost half the screen because they’re standing just a few blocks apart.

Dream.

It’s such a perfectly, stupidly ironic name. He  _ is _ like a dream, like someone George couldn’t have come up with no matter how hard he tried to imagine them. He’s basically grabbed George by the hand and dragged him into a whirlwind of Internet stardom, everything happening so fast that neither of them have time to stop and ask questions, and George is just thrilled to be along for the ride.

He’s a little bit in awe of Dream, if he’s being honest with himself. He’s the type of person who wouldn’t  _ want _ to ask questions. He just charges ahead, doing crazy shit that’s never been done before and making it look easy, laughing loudly and cracking dumb jokes the entire time. 

They’re streaming a Minecraft survival world right now. There aren’t any plugins or twists (although George isn’t 100% sure if he trusts Dream’s word on that). They’re building a base tucked away in the corner of a plains biome, carved partially into the side of a hill. George is standing right beside Dream as they strip-mine, throwing torches down for him.

Dream steps forward and plunges into a ravine. George shrieks.

“Dream! Oh my God!”

Dream is choking on his giggles in between his words. “I didn’t die, I didn’t die, there’s water. Jump down!”

George’s heart flutters. He lets out an almost inaudible sigh.

That’s the other thing. Dream’s doing something to him. It’s unavoidable, unmistakable, impossible to ignore. He’s falling hard. How could he not? He’s funny, he’s creative, he’s quick. They spend so much time together these days, and Dream’s voice is almost becoming addictive. 

“George! Jump down, I miss you already.”

“Someone’s clingy,” George says, but he jumps down anyway. Dream just laughs.

George’s chest tightens every time he hears that stupid laugh. 

It hurts because he doesn’t mean it. He’ll never mean it. Sure, he and George fake-flirt like there’s no tomorrow, but that’s just the way Dream is. It’s part of that endless confidence he has. He doesn’t think anything can possibly go wrong. Maybe he doesn’t even care if something does. Maybe he’s noticed the way George goes quiet every time he compliments him, and maybe he wants to string it out for as long as possible. It must be incredibly exciting to have this effect on people. George can hardly blame him for taking advantage of it, as much as he wishes he didn’t.

“I’m gonna head back up,” George says. “I’ve got, like, two stacks of iron.”

“Okay. I’m gonna look for a spawner or something.”

He stacks back up and heads through the tunnel they dug. When he gets back to their base, he tosses both stacks of iron into their blast furnaces, walks out the door, and heads up the hill.

“Oh, yes! Six diamonds. We can have swords.”

George grins. “Nice.”

He settles on top of a tree and watches as the pixelated sun slowly descends before him. He falls quiet for a moment and thinks about how well things have gone for the past few months. He’s damn lucky to be where he is. His life is pretty much perfect, apart from the one obvious thing that’s missing.

Suddenly, he’s flung forward off the hill.

_ GeorgeNotFound hit the ground too hard whilst trying to escape from Dream. _

“Dream!” he shrieks. Dream is laughing his ass off, even wheezing a tiny bit.

“Dude, you were just sitting there. Were you watching the sunset or something?”

“Yeah, kinda,” George mumbles. He clicks respawn and groans. “Dream, I didn’t set a bed!”

“Well, that’s your fault.”

George rolls his eyes, but a lump is forming in his throat. 

George is a terrible hopeless romantic. He tries to hide it, but he’s sure it shows. It’s why all of this gets to him so much. He has a Spotify playlist titled with a green heart (privated, of course, so no one can possibly find it) that he listens to almost constantly. He’s thought about sending it to Dream with no context and letting him figure out what it means, but of course he never has. He’s imagined the rejection so many times that he can almost hear the words in Dream’s voice.

_ “Hey, man, I’m sorry, but... Look, I just don’t really feel the same way. It’s nothing personal. You’re one of my best friends, y’know? It’s not like that.” _

Still, it won’t stop him from dreaming.

He flops back on his bed, puts his earbuds in, and hits shuffle. He probably needs to stop doing this. Listening to all these soft love songs with Dream in mind is basically self-inflicted torture.

The tears that he was forced to hold back earlier prick at his eyes now. He curls up, pulling his knees to his chest. It’s almost 2 in the morning, way too late for him to be doing this to himself, because it only feels worse when he’s this tired. It’s pathetic the way he lets this get to him.

He wonders what Dream is doing, all the way across the ocean. He’s probably just sitting at his desk, editing a video or coding a plugin. He doubts he’s on Dream’s mind. Still, the curiosity is impossible to resist. Has Dream ever thought about him this way, even fleetingly? Has he thought about their first meeting, their first date, their first kiss? The thought makes George want to blush and throw up simultaneously.

He knows that one way or another, this feeling won’t last forever. He’ll either get over him or get rejected. 

Or maybe, if the stars align and he defies all the odds, his lucky streak will continue.

**Author's Note:**

> this had a part 2 but i removed it bc i thought this was better on its own :')


End file.
